Therapy For Ansem!
by Angel's Star
Summary: (One-shot) Ansem has suffered a terrible loss of something near and dear to him. So, he does the only thing he can do... (DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE AN ANSEM FAN)


A/N: Hi, there! It's me again, as I'm sure you all know. So, yeah, here's that one-shot I told you a bit about! Yay! Just a warning here, IF YOU ARE AN ANSEM FAN, DO NOT READ! Thank you.

Disclaimer: (Lawyers pin Angel's Star to the floor) Say it!

AS: You don't haft'a be so mean about it! Get off of me and say please!

Lawyers: (get off) Please?

AS: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I own Kupo! In you faces!

Lawyers: (walk off grumbling)

Therapy for...Ansem!

"No, you can't have that, so forget about it! You've already had one meal today!"

A Shadow set down his bowl and slinked back to the silent shadows of a corner. He was safe there. Nobody to boss him around.

The man sighed and retreated to his study. Back to where he could let his thoughts wander to what ever he felt like. He opened the doors and locked them.

This man is Ansem. Ruler over the darkness. Well, so he thought. He's been very depressed lately about a certain something running away.

Ansem picked up a book and began to read, waiting for four certain people to arrive. People who could help him through this difficult situation. None of the Heartless could help him because, well, because they didn't have a heart.

The ruler of darkness sighed in frustration. How could he read at a time like this? And why did he call _them_ of all people? Maybe because they were the only ones he knew of that didn't have anything better to do on a Saturday. Who knows...

Knock, knock, knock.

Ansem glanced up. Somebody was at his doors. He walked over to the doors and opened them. There stood the four people he had called, though he didn't remember all their names, he was strangely glad to see them.

"Boy this place is messy!" A boy with brown spiky hair said. He was the wielder of the Keyblade. But what was his name?

"Shut up, Sora!" The girl with brown-red hair said. He wasn't sure what her name was either, though he was sure he'd find out later.

"Um...interesting?" The girl with light brown hair and a few blonde high lights tried. This one was the wielder of the Spike Blade. Of coarse he had forgotten her name too.

"Why don't you just say what you feel, Kupo?" The boy with silver hair said. Ansem was proud to say that he knew this boy's name.

"Why did we agree to do this?" Sora whispered as Ansem closed the door.

"He sounded desperate," Kairi whispered back.

"That was no good reason for us to give up our Saturday!" Riku whispered.

"We weren't doing anything, though!" Kairi hissed.

"So?" The other three whispered.

"Th-thank you for coming," Ansem choked out. He _really_ hated being nice. "Could one of my Heartless get you anything? Food? Water?"

"(cough)Poison(cough)?" Sora coughed (Ha ha!).

Kairi jabbed him with her elbow. "No thank you."

Riku and Kupo were sitting on a comfortable couch, snickering at the two.

"Well, ok then," Ansem said, still not understanding what Sora had just said. "Why don't we get started, then?"

Kairi pulled out a notebook and sat down on an overly stuffed chair while Ansem laid down on a couch. "Just go ahead. I'm listening."

"Well, it all started two months ago when my parents sent me a present for my birthday," he began.

"Ansem has birthdays?" Kupo whispered to the two boys. They snickered at the joke.

"Go on," Kairi cast a glare at the three.

"The present was a...a...pink bunny!" Even Kairi almost laughed at this. "At first I didn't like him too much and I didn't even name him. But then...he just grew on me! I began playing with him and everything. Soon we were the best of friends. I even liked him better than my Heartless..."

: Flash back :

"I guess you'll need a name, huh?" Ansem sat in front of the fireplace. "How about...Pinky? No? Hmmm...I've got it! How about Mr. Huggy-kins!"

The bunny squeaked. Ansem didn't understand it, but the bunny meant, "I already have a name and it's Joe!"

"Awww!" Ansem pulled the rabbit up close and hugged him. "I wuv you, Mr. Huggy-kins!"

: End flash back :

Sora, Kupo, and Riku were laughing their heads off over in one of the corners. Kairi was trying her best not to laugh, considering how hard it was.

"What's so funny?" The ruler of darkness turned to the three in the corner.

"N-nothing!" Sora lied. This just made the other two laugh even harder.

"Anyway," he continued, ignoring the laughter, "Mr. Huggy-kins was the best thing that had ever happened to me. He even helped me discover my good side..."

: Another flash back :

"Come on, Mr. Huggy-kins!" Ansem called. "We need to go!"

Mr. Huggy-kins hopped around the corner. He really hated this guy...

The man picked up the bunny and ran outside and into the beautiful patch of pink and yellow daisies he had ordered the Heartless to plant.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked. "Let's go!"

He set the bunny down at the edge of the patch and skipped along until he found the perfect spot. He stopped and laid down, awaiting for his bunny to join him. He waited five minutes, then ten, and he even waited two hours, but Mr. Huggy-kins did not join him.

: End another flash back :

Ansem was on the verge of tears and the trio in the corner were laughing harder than ever. Even Kairi chuckled a bit, but tried not to be rude.

The laughter was soon interrupted by a small whooshing sound and Kupo shouting, "Heartless!"

Sora quickly disposed of it and returned to the corner.

"Don't kill my Heartless!" Ansem cried.

"Why not?" Riku asked. "They're _just_ Heartless."

"Get out!" Ansem shouted and pointed to the door. The three shrugged and left the study.

Kairi watched the three leave and nodded for Ansem to continue.

* * *

"Boy, Ansem didn't have to be so mean!" Sora complained.

Kupo and Riku looked at him.

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm not sure I ever know," Riku sighed.

"Why don't we find something to do!" Kupo suggested.

"Like wha-" Sora was cut off by a small squeak.

The three looked around the corner to see...Mr. Huggy-kins!

* * *

"And so I figured he ran away when I couldn't find him," Ansem concluded. "He always comes when I call. _Always!_"

Kairi was a bit unnerved about the fact that Ansem had used up a whole box of Kleenex tissues, but she understood how he felt about a pet running away.

"And how long has he been gone?" Kairi asked.

"Two weeks," he said as he blew his nose on another tissue.

Kairi scribbled it down. Actually, she had just drawn little scribbles the whole time.

* * *

"Why can't we put him up your pants, Sora?" Kupo questioned. "Or Riku's? Your pants are bigger than my shirt!"

"Kupo, if we put him up our pants, he might bite us," Riku held up the bunny. "Now put him up you shirt!"

"No!" She shoved Mr. Huggy-kins away. "He might bite me too!"

"It'll hurt us more!" Sora said. "If we want to save Mr. Huggy-kins, he'll haft'a go up your shirt!"

"Sora, Kupo, Riku?" The three heard Kairi call. "Where are you?"

They heard footsteps coming their way.

"Uh, right here!" Sora called back then whispered to Kupo, "He won't bite, now hurry up!"

Kupo looked at Mr. Huggy-kins to see the bunny looking at her with cute little bunny eyes. He even threw on the charm and squeaked at her.

"Ok, fine," the girl gave in. "But he goes up the back of my shirt and you two haft'a walk behind me to keep Ansem from seeing."

Riku carefully shoved the bunny up the back of her shirt just as Kairi rounded the corner.

"Hey, guys!" She said. "We'd better go. _Right now_."

The other three took the hint and they followed her back down the hall. As they passed back by the study, Ansem called to Kairi. "Thanks again for helping me through this difficult time!"

"Uh, yeah..." she said as she picked up the pace a bit. "No prob."

The three left on the Gummy Ship while Donald drove. Everything was going good until Donald began sneezing.

"There isn't a rabbit on the ship, is there?" He sniffed.

"Uh..." The three who knew stuttered. "No! Everything's fine! Don't worry!"

"Well, maybe I'm allergic to Sora!" Donald laughed.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

The other three laughed with Donald.

* * *

The ride back to Destiny Island was a pretty good one, but Donald had Goofy check the ship for a rabbit several times. Goofy never found Mr. Huggy-kins, so that was a good thing for the three who smuggled him on board.

"Thanks for the ride!" The three called as Donald and Goofy took off again.

"You're welcome!" Goofy called back. "Any time!"

"Goofy!" Donald shouted.

"What?"

The door to the ship closed as they began arguing. The four teens didn't really care to hear it anyway.

"You guys, I've gotta get home," Kairi said as she walked over to her raft. "I'll see you guys later."

"'Bye," the three left called.

Once she left, Kupo emptied her shirt and the bunny looked around. A new world and a new life! He was so excited that he messed up the dock.

"Glad he didn't do that on me," Kupo commented.

Sora and Riku nodded.

Mr. Huggy-kins squeaked a quick thank you and hopped off in search of a place to live.

"I'm glad we did the right thing," Sora said as they rowed back to their island.

"Yeah," the other two nodded.

"Sleep over at my place tonight?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" And so ended the subject of Mr. Huggy-kins and anything else that had to do with that day.

* * *

**A/N:** And I wrote this all at once! What's so special about that? Who knows! This was my little brother's idea, so be sure to thank him for coming up with something so funny! Oh, and Mr. Huggy-kins belongs to him. He's not a real bunny, so don't ask. Review, but DON'T FLAME, PLEASE! Thanks! 


End file.
